Hot Tub Date Night
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Mom and dad try to get a moment alone while on a mission.


**Title: **Hot Tub Date Night  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Philinda with a brief appearance by Skye, Ward, Jemma, &amp; baby Stephanie  
**Summary:** Mom and dad try to get a moment alone while on a mission.  
**Warnings:** Sex.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Tumblr anon prompted 'Philinda + hot tub sex.

"Hurry, the kids will be-"

"Stop talking-"

"But they're going to-"

Melinda cut Phil off with a kiss, biting his lip in the process. He groaned and cupped her ass tighter while she continued to ride him. She's finally found her groove and she was not going to lose it because he wanted to bring up the kids.

"Melinda…ah…fuck."

"The more you talk the longer this is going to take," she scolded.

It was hard enough to fuck in the water let alone in a hot tub with all of these damn jets spraying. But it was the first moment they'd had alone in months and she wasn't going to waste it.

Even if she hated this going at it dry bullshit.

Melinda pressed her forehead against his, trying to concentrate on coming already. They didn't have all day; Skye and Ward would be back soon with the item they were here to steal then it was back to the hotel where Jemma was watching the baby.

Work, kids, more work, more kids; it was bad enough when it was just the grown ones but now? With a baby? It was a miracle Melinda hadn't died from exhaustion yet.

Fucking her husband as much as she wanted to was definitely off the table and even when they had the time they both were too tired to do anything.

She was determined to get this done.

"Just relax, you're trying too hard," Phil muttered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Melinda groaned in frustration and collapsed against his neck, biting it to keep from screaming. "Fuck," she muttered, knowing this wasn't going to happen.

She wanted to cry; why was it so hard to get an orgasm these days?

This was his fault; he was the one who'd knocked her up. They'd had a fine sex life before the added responsibility.

Of course, Melinda wouldn't trade raising her girls for anything but she was still pissed off.

Phil ran his hands over her back and kissed her temple. "Shh, Lin; Skye can take Stephanie for a night-"

"So we can listen to her give us sex tips? No, thanks."

"She's always asking to keep her baby sister overnight," he finished, ignoring her.

Melinda sighed, still straddling him in place. She was too tired to move and he was still hard so she saw no harm in leaving him there. "We're too old for this."

Phil slid his fingers through her hair and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You haven't aged a day since I met you." Melinda rolled her eyes but he wasn't done. "Our jobs are hard enough without a baby. I told you, Skye can be my Deputy while you take some time-"

"No, I'd go crazy."

"Then she could be your Deputy while I-"

"Then you'd go crazy."

Phil nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her again. "Then you're going to have to let Skye help more; she wants to do it and her sex jokes aren't that bad. And if they get to be too much just remind her how us having sex is the reason she's alive. Then go into detail on how she was conceived; she'll be too traumatized to make another sex joke ever."

Melinda scratched the base of his scalp gently with a smile. "You just couldn't wait to get back to the safe house," she recalled fondly.

"What can I say? You look really hot in a fire fight; still do."

"You didn't look too bad yourself; I've never met a man who looks so good sporting a bullet wound in his side."

Phil smirked, eyes twinking. "Is that what did it for you? I completely forgot about it once I was inside of you."

"Yes, well, we probably should have waited; you were bleeding out into the seats and that wasn't exactly a safe car activity."

"And then you hit that bump and-"

"You got a concussion," she finished, trying not to laugh.

What were they doing? They were too old to still be in the field. They ran S.H.I.E.L.D. now, they didn't need to be out on missions; they had agents for that.

But as Phil's hand slipped between their bodies, sending a cold shiver through her spine, she remembered why they enjoyed it so much; the thrill.

"Phil," she gasped as he stroked her clit with his thumb.

"Remember that op we ran in Brazil? You wore that little black number…"

"Fuck, Phil, there…almost," Melinda moaned into his mouth. It hadn't taken long for the reminiscing to get her back in the mood and no matter how old they got Phil was never too old to know just how to get her off.

The comms kicked in just as Melinda pressed her forehead against his, trying to steady her heartbeat.

"Deputy? Director?"

Well, at least she wasn't still calling them 'mom' and 'dad' on missions,

"What, Skye?"

"We lost sight of him, sir," Ward interrupted. "There was a complication with Hydra and we had to improvise."

Melinda met Phil's eyes with a smirk.

"Where are the two of you now?" She asked, sliding her hand down and wrapping it around Phil's cock.

"Outside the city," Skye answered.

"Don't worry, we'll complete the mission, then lie low at a safe house until we're sure they're not on our tails," Ward finished.

"Sounds good, keep us updated," Melinda answered before cutting them off. She hushed Phil when he tried to speak and dialed Jemma.

"Jemma, bad news; there's been a holdup with the op; can you keep the baby overnight?"

Stephanie babbled in the background and Melinda almost felt guilty; _almost_.

"Of course, is everything-"

"Tell Stephanie we love her; goodnight, Jemma."

Melinda tossed her phone aside and leaned down to kiss her husband again.

"Deputy, what was-"

"There's been a complication, director," she teased, kissing him again. "Better lie low in a cheap motel, just to be careful. We might have to be there all night."

Phil tangled his fingers in her hair, eyes heavy, lips swollen, staring up at her like she was a goddess. "If you think that's best."

"Oh, I do," she whispered with a smirk on her face. "But first…" she gave his cock another stroke. "We need to complete the mission."

"Oh, I love you," he muttered, pulling her in for another kiss.

Their night turned out to be well worth the chaffing.


End file.
